Madagascar Merchandise Wiki
---- ---- Site Photos Adult Penguin.jpg AirPenguin-ICR.jpg Air Penguin 03.jpg Aqua Match Game.jpg Bananapalooza-cover.jpg Beachtowel.jpg Bookmark.jpg Born to be Wild.jpg Bungle in the Jungle3.jpg Bungle in the Jungle6.jpg Cake02.jpg Cake05.jpg Calendar1.png Centerpiece.jpg Color01.jpg Color04.jpg Color07.jpg Color10.gif Color13.jpg Comic-Page4and5.jpg Comic -4.jpg Comic Book-Page 2.png Confetti.jpg Cupcakes.jpg Deluxe-Skipper-Toddler.jpg Deluxe Kowalski Child.jpg Deluxe Private Toddler.jpg Deluxe Skipper Child.jpg Essential Guide-p3.jpg Essential Guide-p6.jpg Essential Guide-p9.jpg Father And Son-bcover.jpg Figure-4-pack.jpg Figure-caketopper.jpg Figure-italianzwiefelfigures.jpg Figure-slider.JPG Figure-unknownstatues.jpg Figure-wobbling.jpg Game-6games.jpg Game-madagascargame.JPG Gangs all Here-bcover.jpg Gangs all Here.jpg Happy-King-Julien-Day-Cover.jpg I Was A Penguin Zombie Cover.jpg It's A Zoo In Here - Cover.jpg Jokebook.jpg King Julien Infant-Toddler.jpg Little lib-sp1.jpg Lost in Africa-bcover.jpg Lost in Africa-sp3.jpg Luggage.jpg M1-Soundtrack.jpg M2-C&A Book3.jpg M2-Soundtrack.jpg Mad-Libs-Cover.jpg Mad-Libs-p3.jpg Madagascar2poster.jpg Madagascar novel.jpg Madagascar two.jpg Madagascarb3.jpg Mcdonalds.jpg Merch-CV276 e.jpg Mm2-poster2.jpg Mmslippers.jpg MoviePoster1.jpg MoviePoster3.jpg MoviePoster6.jpg MoviePoster9.jpg Napkins2.jpg Operation Attitude-p2.jpg Pajamas.JPG Penguin Bunting Costume.jpg Perfect-Forgein.jpg Pinata.jpg Plates2.jpg Plush-beaniebaby.jpg Plush-julien.jpg Plush-phil.JPG Plush-skipper.jpg Poster-comiconpromo.jpg PrizePack.jpg Rico Infant-Toddler.jpg Skippers Log Cover.jpg Sticker Sheets.jpg Strategy-Guide.jpg Tattoos.jpg The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel poster.jpg The Penguins of Madagascar Cap Hat 3.jpg The Perfect Zoovenir Sticker Book.jpg Towel.jpg Valentines.JPG Walk on the Wild Side-sp2.jpg Welcome to the Zoo Sticker Stories cover.jpg Yakker-skipper.jpg Air-Peguin-bcover.jpg Air Penguin 01.jpg Air Penguin 04.jpg Art of M2.jpg Banner.jpg Blanket-MM.jpg Bop-Bag-1.jpg Bungle in the Jungle.jpg Bungle in the Jungle4.jpg Cake.jpg Cake03.jpg Cake Topper.jpg Calendar2.png Checkblanks.gif Color02.jpg Color05.jpg Color08.jpg Color11.jpg Comic-Cover-Issue2.jpg Comic-Page 2and3.jpg Comic - Page6.jpg Comic Book-Page 3.png Creator.png Cups.jpg Deluxe King Julien Child.jpg Deluxe Kowalski Toddler.jpg Deluxe Rico Child.jpg Essential Guide-bcover.jpg Essential Guide-p4.jpg Essential Guide-p7.jpg Essential Guide.jpg Father And Son-sp1.jpg Fearless Foursome.jpg Figure-4.JPG Figure-employee.jpg Figure-kindersurprises.JPG Figure-spainfigures-6-8cm.JPG Figure-vending1.JPG Forum new.gif Game-Sorry-Board.jpg Game-memorymatch.jpg Gangs all Here-sp1.jpg General Mills Cereal Promotions -- Kowalski and Rico Launchers.jpg Happy King Julien Day and other.jpg Invitations.jpg Jammin Jungle.jpg Jungle Fun.jpg Kowalski Infant-Toddler.jpg Little lib-sp2.jpg Lost in Africa-sp1.jpg Lost in Africa-sp4.jpg Lunchkit.jpg M2-C&A Book.jpg M2-Crate.jpg M2 (juniornovel).jpg Mad-Libs-bcover.jpg Mad-Movie-storybook.jpg MadagascarPosterb2.jpg Madagascar smile-wave.jpg Madagascar two ver2.jpg Madagascarb4.jpg Mcdonalds001.JPG Merch-Lables.jpg Mmpajamas.jpg Mmsocks.jpg MoviePoster10.jpg MoviePoster4.jpg MoviePoster7.jpg Movieposter2.jpg Operation Attitude-p3.jpg PartyGame.jpg Penguins-on-a-Mission-Cover.jpg Pez.JPG Play-Along-S&S.jpg Plush-dogtoy.jpg Plush-madagascar1skipper.jpg Plush-rico.jpg Plush-talking11inch.jpg Poster.JPG Puzzles.JPG SLIPPERS.JPG Spy Mission Code Book cover.jpg Stickers1.jpg Tablecloth.jpg Thanks-You cards.jpg The Penguins of Madagascar Cap Hat 12.jpg The Perfect Zoovenir Sticker Book-sp1.jpg The Ultimate SB-bcover.jpg TriviaGame.jpg Walk on the Wild Side-bcover.jpg Walk on the Wild Side.jpg Yakker-julien.jpg Zany at the Zoo cover.jpg Air-Peguin-p2.jpg Air Penguin 02.jpg Altcover.gif Backpack2.jpg Banner2.jpg Blowouts.jpg Bop-Bag-2.jpg Bungle in the Jungle2.jpg Bungle in the Jungle5.jpg Cake000.jpg Cake04.jpg Calca Y Colorea-cover.jpg CardGame.jpg CineManga.jpg Color03.jpg Color06.jpg Color09.jpg Color12.jpg Comic-Cover.jpg ComicBook-Anotherpage.jpg Comic Book-Cover.png Comic Book - Page 4.png Cupcakerings2.jpg Cut-outs.jpg Deluxe King Julien Toddler.jpg Deluxe Private Child.jpg Deluxe Rico Toddler.jpg Essential Guide-p2.jpg Essential Guide-p5.jpg Essential Guide-p8.jpg Father And Son.jpg Figure-austrailiankmartfigures.jpg Figure-frenchporcelaincaketopper.jpg Figure-mcdonaldstalking.JPG Figure-unknownpvc.JPG Figure-vending2.jpg Four Toys from 2010 PoM Happy Meals.jpg Game-fishing.jpg Game1.jpg Gangs all Here-sp2.jpg Gone in a Flash Cover.jpg HopperBall.jpg Issue-3.jpg Jigsaw Book.jpg King Julien's Guide to Ruling the Zoo cover.jpg Little Library box.jpg Loot Bags.jpg Lost in Africa-sp2.jpg Lost in Africa.jpg M1-Deluxe-Sound.jpg M2-C&A Book2.jpg M2-Deluxe-Sound.jpg MM2-Poster.jpg Mad-Libs-p2.jpg Madagascar-Game.jpg Madagascar Theatrical Poster X2.jpg Madagascar totem L.jpg Madagascar two ver3.jpg Magnet-Book.jpg Merch-CARDPERSONAL.jpg Merrymadagascarfishing.JPG Mmplush.jpg More Cheques.jpg MoviePoster11.jpg MoviePoster5.jpg MoviePoster8.jpg Napkins.jpg Operation-Forgein.jpg Operation Attitude.jpg Peguins on the Job.jpg Penguins bandage 435164.jpg Pillow Blanket.jpg Plates.jpg Plush-8inch.jpg Plush-jetteam.JPG Plush-mcdonaldsplushiebrazil.jpg Plush-russplush-5-8-12inches.jpg Pocket Library (M2).jpg Private Infant-Toddler.jpg Regurgitating Rico Launcher webready.jpg Skipper Infant-Toddler.jpg Stick-On Game.jpg Stickers2.JPG Tablecover.jpg The Helmet cover.jpg The Penguins of Madagascar Cap Hat 1 .jpg The Perfect Zoovenir Sticker Book-sp2.jpg The Ultimate SB.jpg Two-Feet-Cover.jpg Walk on the Wild Side-sp1.jpg Yakker-rico.jpg Zellers.jpg ---- Notes/Updates All old Notes have been moved to the Read Me page, as this was getting way to long. Please read the page. The notes here will be moved over to the READ ME file monthly. Thanks. ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Miscellaneous